1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power converters and more particularly to converting power and permitting power flow in two directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of converter designs which offer power conversion between 270 volts to 28 volts or 28 volts to 270 volts. A typical aircraft utilizes two separate converters, one for 270 volt to 28 volt conversion and another converter for 28 volt to 270 volt conversion. The use of two converters increases complexity and decreases the reliability of aircraft power converters. It is an object of the present invention to combine 270 volt to 28 volt and 28 volt to 270 volt conversion therefore taking advantage of the common components of individual converters.